1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wavelength conversion element, a light source device, and a projector.
2. Related Art
As described in, for example, JP-A-2009-277516, there has been proposed a light source device having a configuration in which a layer of phosphor for emitting light in response to reception of excitation light is disposed on a transparent member having a circular shape, and the transparent member is rotated by an electric motor.
In such a light source device as described above, if the excitation light is intensified, the amount of heat generation in the phosphor, namely a wavelength conversion layer, increases, and thus the temperature of the phosphor rises. If the temperature of the phosphor becomes high, there has been a possibility of causing degradation of the conversion efficiency of the phosphor and breakage of the phosphor.